Talk:Kitchen/@comment-24.10.16.204-20140504002605
Fear not everyone, I have no life so I had time to figure out the question many have asked. Here are my finding. I got lazy after typing so I didnt spell check everything. Feel free to tell me any mistakes I made :O Useful info: One cooker seems to be able to cook up to 10 ingredients on each burner every 2 hours. This means that with enough cooks moving the indredients into place, a cooker can cook 40 ingredients reliably. One fridge can hold various amounts of food. I have seen one hold 70 at point and refuse to hold more than 35 at another. Generally speaking you can count on a fridge to hold at least 40 ingredents: 40+ of one type or 20+ of two. Serving tables come with 40 trays and can hold vaious amounts of food. They can reliably hold 80 cooked ingredients: 20 per slot and with four slots. The amount of food that one prisoner eats depends on the Meal Quantity you set in the regiment tab, one to three cooked ingredients per feast. Unreliable rule of thumb: Sinks can clean roughly 8 trays every hour, 40+ Trays every 5 hours. The number of sinks needed is determined by how often you have prisoners eat and how many cooks are available after a meal. You also have to take into account how long it will take the cooks to gather the trays. When in doubt, add in about as many sink as you have fridges. You should be able to finish cleaning dishes within 3 hours with that set up. Reasons for Cook numbers. One Cook is able to cook on both burners of a cooker at full copasity, however, the cook will not be able to produce 40 cooked ingrediens every time if anything comes up. Cooks need to go get ingredients from delivery. They need to move cooked food to serving tables, travel time from cooker to serving table is likely to increase with the size of the kitchen and canteen. If you take into account that the cooks need to rest as well, you can see that 1:1 cook to cooker ratio wont cut it. If you want a staff only kitchen then 3 cooks for every 2 cookers will suffice. With prisoner cooks, you will still need staff cooks to teach and move ingredients from delivery area. 1:1 ratio is minimum, 3:2 reccommended. Summary of findings: 1 Cooked ingredient = 1 Serving Meal Quantity Per Prisoner: Low = 1 Serving; Medium = 2 Servings; High = 3 Servings 1 Fridge = 40-60 Servings 1 Sink = ~8 Trays per hour 1 Cooker = 40 servings 1 Serving Table: 40 Trays; 80 Servings Rule of thumb for Medium Meal Quantity. 20:1 Prisoner to cooker ratios 1:2 Serving table to cooker 1:1 ratio is minimum, 3:2 reccommended Cheif to cooker ratio 3:2 Cooker to Fridge Ratio Reccommended for Max efficiency. (lol my name is Max :3) Prisoner Count: 200 Prisoners Regiment: Medium/Medium Kitchen: 15 Cooks, 10Cookers, 8 Fridges, 8 Sinks Canteen: 5 Serving tables, 25 Tables, 50 Benches All of this is assmuing that there is no fighting or other unnecessary interuptions in the kithcen.